NESE Results
These are the results of NESE YouTube Tapings. Season 1 (2010) Episode 1 *Deadpool & Linkara def. Keith Connor & Gordon Chan (NESE Tag Team Championship) *Nostalgia Critic def. Chuck Taylor, Ricky Caldwell, Jack Black, Snowflame, Scott Steiner (NESE 3I Championship) (6-Way Eliminator) *Bandit Keith def. Chris Hero, Fake Rorschach (NESE World Championship) (Triple Threat) Episode 2 *Chuck Taylor & Human Tornado def. Fake Rorschach & Nick Hogan (Tag Team No.1 Contenders Match) *Nostalgia Critic © def. Spoony (NESE 3I Championship) *Scott Steiner & Zac Efron def. Jack Black & Kyle Gas *Data & Adam West went to Time Limit Draw (Beer Bottle Match) *Chris Hero & Bandit Keith © no contest (NESE World Championship) Episode 3 *Captain Picard def. Spoony, Nostalgia Critic, Snowflame, Data, Adam West (Hell's Gate Qualifer) (6 Way Eliminator) *Mr T def. Ricky (Hell's Gate qualifer and Loser Leaves NESE Match) *Zac Efron def. Nick Hogan, Jack Black, Keith Connor (Tag Team No.1 Contenders Match) *Deadpool & Linkara (c.) def. Human Tornado & Chuck Taylor (NESE Tag Team Championship) Episode 4 *Nostalgia Critic (c.) def. Colin Delaney (3I Championship) *Keith Connor def. Chuck Taylor, Nick Hogan (Triple Threat) *Zac Efron, Scott Steiner & Snowflame def. Linkara & Deadpool (3 on 2 Handicap Match) Mega Event: Brooklyn Rage Episode 5 *Nostalgia Critic & Nostalgia Chick def. Nick Hogan, Colin Delaney & Fake Rorschach (3 on 2 Handicap Match) *Keith Connor def. Nostalgia Critic (c.) (3I Championship) *Captain Picard & Data def. Scott Steiner (Handicap Match) *Kane def. Linkara *Spoony def. Mr T (NESE World Championship No.1 Contenders) Episode 6 *Nostalgia Chick def. Human Tornado *Fire Ant & Worker Ant def. Deadpool & "90 Kid" Linkara (c.) (Tag Team Championship) *Keith Connor (c.) def. Christian Bale (3I Championship) *Spoony & Chris Hero def. Mr T & Bandit Keith Episode 7 *Chuck Taylor & Human Tornado Time Limit Draw (3I Championship No.1 Contenders Match) *Scott Steiner def. Peter Petrelli *Nostalgia Critic & Nostalgia Chick def. Captain Picard & Data (No.1 Contenders Defence Match) Episode 8 *Shetty's Horde (Inspector Shetty, Matt Mayhem & Marcus Le Carter) defeated TEAM SHIT (Nick Hogan, Colin Delaney & Fake Rorschach) *Nostalgia Critic, Nostalgia Chick, Deadpool & Snowflame defeated Fire Ant, Worker Ant, Soldier Ant & "90s Kid" Linkara *Chuck Taylor defeated Gordon Chan *Hulk Hogan, Kurt Angle & Bandit Keith defeated Spoony & Chris Hero Mega Event: Blackest Night Episode 9 *Keith Connor defeated Fire Ant (3I Championship) *The Order of The Neo Solar Temple defeated Shetty's Horde (No.1 Contenders Match for the Tag Team Titles) *Scott Steiner defeated Sultan Shetty (No.1 Contenders World Championship Gauntlet Series) *Spoony defeated Bandit Keith and Chris Hero (Triple Threat World Championship Match) Episode 10 *Keith Connor defeated Data (3I Championship) *The Order of The Neo Solar Temple defeated TGWTG.com (Tag Team Championship) *Ultramantis Black defeated Scott Steiner (No.1 Contenders World Championship Gauntlet Series) *Danny Jackpot & Mr T defeated Spoony & Kane Episode 11 *Shetty's Horde defeated The Colony (Tag Team Championship No.1 Contenders Tournament Semi-Final) *Starfleet defeated Two Skinny Balck Guys Of Low Moral Fiber (Tag Team Championship No.1 Contenders Tournament Semi-Final) *Ultramantis Black defeated Mr T (No.1 Contenders World Championship Gauntlet Series) *Rorschach defeated Danny Jackpot (No.1 Contender World Championship Match) Episode 12 *Xenomorph defeated Sultan Shetty by DQ *Starfleet defeated The Horde (Tag Team Championship No.1 Contenders Tournament Final) *Snowflame defeated Ultramantis Black (No.1 Contenders World Championship Gauntlet Series) *Christopher Walken defeated Keith Connor, Nostalgia Critic & Rorschach (Non-Title) Mega Event: NESE Great Puerto Rican Bash Episode 13 *Fire Ant defeated Deadpool, Lemarcus Carter & 90s Kid (NESE American Championship) *Keith Connor defeated Xenomorph (NESE 3I Championship) *The Doctor defeated Kane *RAWR's Dan Severn defeated Sultan Shetty *Chris Jericho won the Russo Rules Match Episode 14 *Fire Ant defeated Matt Mayhem (NESE American Championship) *Kevin Steen defeated Keith Connor (NESE 3I Championship) *Spoony defeated Lemarcus Carter *Scott Steiner vs Mr T goes to a no contest Episode 15 *Locutus of Borg defeated Human Tornado *Sultan Shetty defeated Data *Ultramantis Black defeated Big Show, Nostalgia Critic and Mr T (winner gains 30th Spot in the World War Rumble) *Chris Hero & Spoony defeated Danny Jackpot & Scott Steiner Episode 16 *Data defeated Nathan Slash *Chris Jericho defeated Keith Connor by DQ *Christopher Walken defeated Human Tornado, Nostalgia Critic and Big Show (Hardcore Match; winner gains 29th Spot in the World War Rumble; losers have to come out in the first 10) Mega Event: NESE World War Rumble Episode 17 *Ultramantis Black defeated Data *Human Tornado defeated Sultan Shetty *Nostalgia Critic defeated Danny Jackpot *Lance Storm defeated Spoony (NESE World Championship) Episode 18 *Pinkie Sanchez defeated Fire Ant (NESE American Championship) *Keith Connor defeated The Order of the Neo Solar Temple (NESE Tag Team Championship) *Christopher Walken defeated Kevin Steen & Chris Jericho *Scott Steiner defeated Spoony (Winner recieves World Championship shot at Kurt Russellmania) Episode 19 *Locutus of Borg defeated 90s Kid (NESE/NAW Extreme Championship) *The Colony defeated The Horde (No. 1 Contenders Match for the Tag Team Championship) *Big Show defeated Chris Jericho by DQ (NESE 3I Championship) *Scott Steiner & Christopher Walken defeated Lance Storm & Bandit Keith Episode 20 *The Doctor defeated Nathan Slash *Soldier Ant defeated Keith Connor *Chris Jericho & Danny Jackpot defeated Kevin Steen & Chris Hero by Countout *Lance Storm defeated Joey Ryan (Canadian Rules Match; guest referee Bret Hart) Mega Event: NESE Kurt Russellmania Category:NESE